The Sorceress Among Us
by deathvalley101
Summary: New York 2012; What if Loki was a female and she was on the Avengers side, trying to get her staff/sceptre back, the one that Genox stole to attack Midgard, he summons the Chitauri invoking havoc. Loki needs her staff and she becomes a hero in the process. Win-win, right?
1. CHAPTER 1

Hey, this is my first Avengers fanfiction!! I'm so excited, Loki is a female and is not the villain instead my oc shall take that role, he's called Genox, he basically stole Loki's sceptre/staff and she joins the Avengers to get it back! Loki's outfit is above (left is front, right side is the back) except for her black knee high boots and she also has a long dark green cape (like in the movie) BUT she DOESN'T have those horn head pieces, since I don't like them. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 1: MY SCEPTRE!!**

The lighting God known as my oaf of a brother, Thor, and the Man of Iron, who I shall call Tin Man, stood at a standstill, facing each other, Tin Man opened his face mask and began to talk, He's stalling most likely, but for what or who?

I giggled as quietly as possible as I slowly jumped down to a lower tree branch, wanting a better view. I won't interfere... unless brother goes over the top and kills too many trees. Yes, trees. I quite like trees, them giving the mortals oxygen, I mainly like them because they look nice and change with the seasons. Always evolving. Yes, just like these humans. If I recall around two hundred years ago they were trying to heal themselves by bleeding themselves dry of their blood, now they seem to have evolved quite a bit, from bloodthirsty oafs to immobile object starers, yes by immobile objects I'm referring to their lumps of technology that they rely on so much nowadays. This 'Tin man' has even took the liberty to encase himself in it.

Thor shouted a battle cry as he swung Mjolnir around and summoned a bolt of lightning to hit the Tin Man, said man's face protector snapped shut the moment brother raised his arm. The lighting hit the Metal Man and nothing happened.

Is he immune to lighting because of his suit or is electricity his power source and he just recharged himself? The man could be heard laughing and brother looked at him dumbfounded.

"Thanks for the boost!" The Tin Man mused. Ah, so he did get recharged. That's quite bothersome. I'm sure brother won't be too happy.

Suddenly a man with a red, blue and white striped outfit jumped out of the mortals helicopter-thing. He had a shield with him. Thor growled and said something, I'm not too sure what it was though, I was too busy looking at the 'Oh-So-Brave Soldier,' he was glaring fiercely at brother and standing protectively infront of the Tin Man.

Was I mistaken? Was the Tin Man injured but didn't show it. If he has that sort of trait that won't end well for him, he'll probably end up dieing from his own stubbornness.

I sighed and nearly fell off the tree branch, Oh, I forgot that I was still here. I mused, Really? Now I have to save brother from these hooligans, does he expect me to always be here? I sighed again, a tired long but quiet sigh. He probably doesn't even know that I used most of my energy getting us here!

Suddenly Thor charged forward. Oh great.

In the blink of an eye I was between brother and the shield man, who was raising his shield to protect himself.

BANG!!!

Silence enveloped the field scattered with fallen and dieing trees, I'll have to scold brother and the Tin Man later, and probably that other man too.

"Sister!?" A surprised Thor shouted stumbling back a bit, shock evident in his voice, What did he expect? I can't let him kill any mortals, Father definitely would not be happy.

Actually, shit, that really hurt. I'm not doing that again. I growled, surpressing a gasp of pain as my left hand was making it known that the lighting had burnt it and the cold metal from the somehow still intact shield was digging into my right.

I slowly lowered my arms that had been forced to take the brunt of the painful impact. I had had just enough time to clasp onto Mjolnir's head with my left hand and the middle of the man's shield with my right.

"Miss! Are you alright!?" The man with the shield quickly dropped the shield and attempted to step towards me, but he was stopped in his tracks as brother glared at him before turning a soft, caring and worried look at me.

"Hey, did she just-!?" The Tin Man piped up, finally getting over a brief moments shock.

I stood there, eyes closed, arms drawn back at my sides, shoulders lazily slumped from exhaustion, It had took more that half of my energy to just get here, then I used quite a bit to cushion the impact for the Shield man and Thor, I took a few deep breaths before my eyes snapped open, startling the man with the shield.

"Miss are you-?" He wasn't able to finish his question before I slapped the back of Thor's head, hard.

"Thor!" I scolded, frowning. "I told you, you can't harm any mortals while we're here! And look around! All of you!" I scowled turning my anger on all of them.

The other two men looked startled at my sudden lashing out at them but looked around anyway, to be met with smoking ashes and burnt or dead trees.

"Look at the trees!!" I frowned, pointing to a rather unfortunate one where there was only a smoking stump left. "You've basically destroyed a small forest! It's shameful!"

I continued my long rant, "Do you know how old some of these trees are!? Some of them could be two to three hundred years old at the most! And I bet they certainly weren't expecting to die like this, to two- no three irresponsible boys. Your fully grown men! Act like it!!!" I gasped at the end of my rant, while the two mortals looked shocked at my rant about their environment. Well it's not everyday you see a god caring about other realms environments. Is it now!? "I'm done now." I mumbled as Thor shook his head and bowed to me.

I watched him with tired eyes and a slumped figure, not that anyone would notice, my magic picks the best times to show my fatigue, well only if they looked closely. "I'm terribly sorry sister for hitting you with Mjolnir! Please forgive me! I'll do whatever you wish of me!"

I groaned as I placed my hands on my back and pushed, effectively cracking my aching spine. My eyes picked up a sudden movement on my right, so I'm presuming that one of the mortals flinched when I cracked my back. "My wish is for you to be quiet." I murmured as the mortals helicopter-thing landed to pick us up. "Oh and pick me up." Thor did as told and picked me up like a father would a daughter, he put me on the side of his hip with one of his overly strong arms under me, keeping me up.

I flicked the side of his head. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up if something interesting happens." Thor grinned as I slumped onto him, exhaustion showing.

"Of course!" And so I placed my head on his shoulder and the darkness enveloped me.

Right I think that's it, chapter one is finished tho I'll probably look over it in the morning, I'm writing this at 04:30... Yeah great life choices Author ikr. Well I'm going to sleep, Bai!! And yeah, it's kinda cheesy...

TBC...

\- Death Valley 101


	2. Chapter 2

And chapter two is here, well if your reading it then it definitely is! I have nothing else to say so... Enjoy!! Oh, wait - yeah I kinda deviated for the first chap - my version is that SHIELD summoned them all together after the Tesseract incident but then Thor appeared and they were sent out to get him - then they kinda accidentally fought...

Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU.

OoOoO

 **CHAPTER TWO: SUCH TROUBLESOME MORTALS** OoOoO

(This bit kinda varies between Coulsin's POV and third)

"Anyway, umm, I'm Agent Phil Coulsin." Coulsin said awkwardly after Thor had sat down with a female sleeping god.

Coulsin looked at Thor, "Could you introduce yourself, please?"

Thor laughed, "Of course Son of Coulsin! I am Thor, Odinson!" He gestured to his hammer. "This is Mjolnir!"

Coulsin coughed getting what little attention Thor had. "And who would she be?"

For a second Thor looked hurt but he laughed again, a mighty loud laugh, it was a wonder that the girl hadn't woken up yet. "This is my sister and Princess of Asgard, Loki! Though in this form she goes more by Lokiella."

There was a long and threatening silence after Thor's introduction of Loki - er - Lokiella.

"You mean she is the god of tricks and lies!?" Tony shouted, deciding to show his limited knowledge on the gods.

"Yes, I am." Her monotone voice rung through the air and Coulsin could've sworn he seen Thor get a tad bit paler. "I am Loki, Princess of Asgard, God of Tricks and Lies and Thor's younger sister." She paused for a moment as she sat up on Thor's lap, her body still facing him, as she looked up to the ceiling of the Quinjet, looking quite thoughtful. "I think that's it."

Tony looked like he was going to choke on his saliva, and Steve, well he was being the strict solider he was and doing his best not to drool at the amount of skin she was showing, he wasn't used to it. Clint grimaced at Loki and Thor sent him a glare that meant business. Natasha looked a tad relieved. Coulsin didn't know if it was that the only other female was also badass or if it was because there was another female.

Loki looked at the swooning boys and slapped them, both, hard on their cheeks. "Mortals are idiots after all."

That snapped them out of their revere, "Hey! All right I'll admit, Rogers isn't too bright, but I'm probably the smartest here!" Tony whined.

Suddenly Loki was standing, in front of Tony with a look that could kill. "Are you claiming that my brother isn't smart or I am not up to the standards of your realm? Trust me, I know more of the nine realms than any living Asgardian or Mortal, Tin Man."

The way she hissed Tin Man made it sound like an insult and Tony sure as hell took it as one.

"Hey! The suit's made from titanium alloy!" He burst, outraged. This wasn't going to end well for him. "Who are you calling Tin Man!?"

Loki looked at him as if he were a toddler as she replied with a simple, "You, dear, who else?"

Tony was about to snap back with something but Natasha, who'd been quietly observing their argument, interrupted him. "There's trouble, in Germany, Genox is attacking!"

Instantly a wave of seriousness washed over everyone and Tony volunteered with a sour tone. "I'll fly ahead, give you all more space."

The last of his sentence was directed towards Loki, who sneered. "Oh? Selfish, much, Tinny? My staff could easily kill you."

"Aww Tinny? Really, I think I prefer Tin Man." He stepped toward the opening cargo bay door. He finished with a sickly sweet voice. "Don't worry, I won't die!"

Thor stared at him like he was stupid, "My sister doesn't care whether you die or not, she's merely telling you of the consequences."

"Something you mortals don't pay enough attention to lately, the past few centuries are telling enough." Loki added as she sat down beside Thor, with a huff Tony jumped out of the cargo hold.

A smirk could be seen on Natasha's face, "Let's get there before Tin Man, shall we?"

And with that the Mortals blob of technology sped off.

OoOoO

(This is in Loki's POV)

It was raining by the time we got to Germany, surprisingly before Tin Man.

"There he is," Steve murmured, his nickname was Stripes or Cap'n, though Stripes was the more voted for option, even Tinny came out of his huff momentarily to add his thoughts that Stripes was the best and thus in the end Steve Rogers shall be known, within the team, as Stripes.

No need to thank me.

I cleared my throat, "And we are still up here; why?"

Stripes and Tinny were out on the ground battling Genox while he ranted and raved a load of bull. Honestly, the things people decide to get obsessed about and it just has to be Midgard.

The Widow glanced at us, "I don't know you tell me."

I sighed, "Very well." And with that I had jumped out of the Quinjet and had accidentally created a crater in the middle of the street, when I stood from my slight crouch Genox instantly froze.

My eyes traveled to his hands, he was holding my sceptre, my precious treasure, and he was using it to kill innocent mortals. Despicable. Disgusting. Dangerous.

He's so dead.


End file.
